That's Okay
by just-grey
Summary: RV. She never did tell him about her obsession with Dynasty Warriors. Maybe next time...


**Disclaimer:** _Me no own, you no sue._

**Authors Note:** _First RaVe fic. :) Thanks to Lani(BlkRse, who, btw, wrote a RaVe fic which you should totally check out) for beta-ing this for me. Me love you long time, hun. ;)_

* * *

The weather man on the morning news had predicted a nice breeze, soft clouds in the sky, but no rain. Ryan had never believed the weather man. They were always evil, conniving men looking for a good laugh. And, they always seemed to leave out that instead of cool breezes it would rain, in Miami; something Ryan tries to find hard to believe, especially when just the day before it had been scolding hot, but then again, he never, ever believed the weather man. . It was supposed to be his day off. He was supposed to be sitting at home playing the new Dynasty Warriors on his Playstation 2. Ryan hated the weather man; he also hated being pulled away from level seven to come in to work because of a glitch in his case. So, now Ryan was slightly drenched, thanks to the weather man, sitting on a stool by Maxine Valera's worktable. It seemed like the rain has caused more crime and more sour attitudes today, Ryan noticed. He, of course, wasn't one of these people, or so he liked to believe, but Valera, now she was a completely different matter altogether. Ryan's case that he'd been working on had taken a complete left turn, leaving negative results for both him and Valera. The man they had pinned for the murder of a lonely housewife got a very good lawyer, a lawyer who was willing to do anything for his client-and surprisingly Horatio didn't have an affect on the sleaze ball, not even his sunglasses of justice did the trick. So, consequently, Ryan had to go back to the crime scene and search high and low for any evidence he may have missed the first time around. Thankfully, he did find some; a very small droplet of blood and some dried saliva in the bedroom, all they had to do was prove it was their guy and they were home free. Now, if he could just get his results back from Valera…whose lips were pursed, eyebrows creased. She was buried deep in paperwork, a lot of paperwork. It had taken him just about fifteen full minutes for her to actually acknowledge him before he even got the chance to ask her-no, beg her-to put his files and swabs on the top of her list. She finally had caved, but not before demanding he buy her the most expensive chocolate she could think of. Poor man didn't know how much chocolate could really cost to get to a woman's heart or, in this…case, her microscope. Ryan had never been a close friend of patience, and when it came to Valera, he ought to be Patience's bed buddy. Ryan really needed to start paying attention more.

"Well how about now?"

"No."  
"…Now?"

"Still, no."

He quieted for about a minute, his chin turned down and away from her, she sighed at his silence. _Finally_...

"So, are you finished now?"

Oh no, now he'd done it.

"No! I will tell you when I'm done, now will you please shut up?" she yelled, frustrated and annoyed at him; her hair drawn onto her face; her hands gripping the table tight. Her hands beginning to become white as her grip did not loosen; he stared in shock at her.

He took a quick breath, leaned his head down and directed his eyes at her, the wounded puppy dog look-it gets her every time and he knows it. The devilish man he was.

"Listen, Val, I…I'm sorry. I just really wanna put this guy away you know?"

Valera's grip finally loosed from the death trap she had the table's corners in. Ryan visibly relaxed at this. She looked up at him and gave him a small, wry smile. Ryan tried to smile back.

"I know Ryan, so do I, but you have to realize how much work I have right now okay? I'll tell you as soon as I have it, you're on the top of my list, I promise." She said with a small, tired smile.

Ryan immediately felt bad; he could now see the sleep deprived look on her face and how her shoulders involuntarily sagged, something definitely not Valera. He felt like he should do something, anything to make her perk up at least a small bit. But, it had always been hard for Ryan to do so, especially when it came to her. He could easily buy Calleigh a gun magazine and have her happy and cheeky, but Valera…Valera was different. Valera was weird.

"Thanks Val." He said, a bright smile on his face (it was worth a try)," I'm gonna go and leave you to it then, I'm sure I'm not being the best company right now." She laughed. He smiled. And then he left, she back to the DNA samples scattered on her little table, and all was normal-as normal as a day at the Miami Dade Crime Lab could be.

* * *

Currently, Ryan wanted to hug Maxine Valera. She had gone to find him about an hour after he'd left her lab. Ryan Wolfe had never been so happy in his life.

"So I ran both the salvia and blood and they're both a match to your suspect." She said with a bright smile.

He stood from the chair he was sitting on in the break room, looking over his notes and witness statements to see if overlooked anything, and walked up to her, a gleeful look on his face. She was still smiling as he snatched the paper out of her hands, his eyes scanning the paper to make sure that she wasn't just playing a severely cruel joke on him. His eyes lit up and his smile intensified. He looked up at her with raised eyebrows, still seeking the positive confirmation. She nodded enthusiastically and they both stood there together looking like grinning fools.

"Thank you so much Val, I promise I'll buy you…a truckload of chocolate!"

Valera giggled. Ryan looked at her, his eyes squinted, his gaze curious.

"Did you just…giggle?"

"What am I not allowed to giggle? Is there some rule in your geeked brain that says I'm not allowed to giggle?" she asked sharply.

He chuckled slightly at her defensive sarcasm.

"No, there are no rules. I just, never heard you giggle before. It was a new experience for me."

She laughed under her breath and he smirked.

"Listen, I'm gonna go deal with this. But, hey, maybe we can do something later? I really appreciate you doing this for me Val."

"Well, I _was_ promised chocolate, but I highly doubt the state pays you enough for my taste."

She snickered and he smiled. He turned to leave and as he was almost out the door he turned back around to her.

"I'll see you after shift Val, thanks again."

"Yeah, anytime, Ryan." She said as he left.

She never did tell him about her obsession with Dynasty Warriors.

Maybe next time...

* * *

Me also love reviews long time. ;) Thanks for reading!

x


End file.
